supernaturl_hottiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Wesley
Paul Thomasz Wasilewski (Polish: Paweł Tomasz Wasilewski, born July 23, 1982) is a Polish-American actor who plays Stefan Salvatore on The Vampire Diaries Biography Paul Thomas Wasilewski was born July 23, 1982 in New Brunswick, New Jersey to Polish immigrants Thomas and Agnieszka Wasilewski. Paul is the second child of four children. Paul has three sisters. He has an older sister, Monika, who is an attorney, and two younger sisters, Julia and Leah. Growing up in Marlboro, New Jersey (rated among the safest and best places to live in the US), Paul's passion was playing hockey until he was about 14 years old and was pushed into performing. Paul became interested in acting when enrolled in a summer arts program in third grade. His television debut was on NBC’s Another World (1999). Paul attended Christian Brothers Academy in Lincroft, New Jersey and Marlboro High School for a period during his high school years. He transferred from Marlboro High School to Lakewood Prep School in Howell, New Jersey because the school was able to accommodate his acting schedule. He graduated from there in 2000 and then started college at Rutgers University but left after one semester with his parents' support when more roles were offered to him and he realized he could make a career out of acting. Filmography *''Another World'' (1999) *''The Guiding Light'' (1999-2001) *''Shot In The Heart'' (2001) (TV) *''Young Arthur'' (TV) *''Wolf Lake'' (2001-2002) *''American Dreams'' (2002-2005) *''Smallville'' as Lucas Luthor ''(2003) *''The O.C. (2003) *''Everwood'' (2003-2004) *''Roll Bounce'' (2005) *''Peaceful Warrior'' (2006) *''Fallen'' (2006) *''Killer Movie'' (2008) *''Army Wives'' (2008-2009) *''Elsewhere'' (2009) *''24'' (2009-2010) *''The Vampire Diaries'' as Stefan Salvatore (2009-Present) *''Beneath the Blue'' (2010) *''The Baytown Outlaws'' (2012) Trivia * In addition to English, Paul also speaks fluent Polish. * Paul married his on and off long-time girlfriend Torrey DeVitto in April of 2011. *Paul is best friends with his costar and on-screen brother, Ian Somerhalder. *Paul is close friends with all of his TVD co-stars, most notably Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies, Matt Davis, Claire Holt, Candice Accola, and Kat Graham. *Paul's nickname is PDub. His fans are known as PDubbers. *Paul has natural fangs. *Paul is right handed. *Paul was the one who recommended Joseph Morgan for playing Klaus to the producers. *Paul has bluish green eyes. *Paul is 5'11". *Paul has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder in which he got when he was 16 years old. *Paul would have been an investigative journalist if he didn't go into acting. *Paul's favorite city is New York City. *Paul loves traveling. *Paul admits to being a rebel and a troublemaker, especially when he was younger. *Paul originally auditioned for the role of Damon Salvatore, but instead was given the role of Stefan. *Paul's favorite scene on The Vampire Diaries is the moment before Stefan and Elena make love for the very first time in The Turning Point. *Paul's celebrity crush is Monica Bellucci. *Paul is close friends with The O.C. star, Ben McKenzie. *Paul wanted to be a professional hockey player. *Paul plays guitar. *Paul's zodiac sign is Leo, although technically, he is a Cancer-Leo cusp. *Paul loves winter sports. *Paul hates it when Nina chews gum loudly on set. *Nina has described Paul as "intense" and "able to change the mood of a room". She also thinks that he is witty and funny. *Paul admits to being shy around women when he was younger. *Paul had his first kiss when he was 9 years old when he was in a pool with a girl. *Paul likes to write poetry and short stories. *Paul's younger sisters Julia and Leah are his #1 fans. Category:Actors